Computing devices such as e.g. notebook computers and smart phones typically receive input such as a request from a user and provide output complying with the request on the same device. However, present principles recognize that the computing device receiving the input is not necessarily the most suitable device for providing the output, and e.g. may not even have the requisite functionality to fully comply with the request.